Its Complicated
by Aaliyah9166
Summary: Bella is married to her abusive husband Jacob Black, When she meets Edward they start a relationship behind Jacobs back. Can Edward save Bella from the rath of a really furious, incredibly strong husband?
1. Greek God

_Authors note: This is my third story i have taken the time to write, so I hope you enjoy :)_

_Bella's POV_

_BRRRIIINNGG_

**I heard my alarm going off before Jacob could, I turned over on my side and read the time, 6:30.**

**I had to get up and go get Jacobs clothes ready for work. Jacob is my abusive, disgusting, pig-headed husband. I stood up**

**and walked to the closet and pulled out a light blue formal shirt, dark blue jacket, and dark blue pants, I layed that outfit on the bed beside **

**Jacob. I hate him, I wish I could wake up one morning and not have to see him there, I wish he would leave and never look back, I wish I could**

**leave and never look back. But Jake would kill me if I did, he nearly killed me last time**

**I wish I hadn't tried to escape that day, I wish i had just endured the pain he inflicted on me..i didn't, now i'm stuck here until I die. I walked to the closet**

**and pulled out my favorite hot pink t-shirt, with black designs and my fave black jeans. I walked to the bathroom and put these on.**

_DING-DONG_

_DING-DONG_

_DING-DONG_

**who in the hell could be at the door this early, my eyes flashed to the clock again 7:00am.**

**I flew down the stairs, ready to give whoever was on the other side of that door a piece of my mind. I flung the door open and my heart stopped, I**

**saw a beautiful man with golden eyes, he had light brown hair that stuck up in a crazy style, he had the most mesmerizing facial features i have every seen,**

**and his smile, he had this crooked smile that made me fall in love that instant. I finally found my voice.**

**Bella: "Hi," I said as i stuck my hand out to the stranger to greet him, he took my hand but instead of shaking it, he kissed it and I blushed deeply.**

**Edward: "Hello Bella, I'm Edward Cullen" I don't know what came over me but in my head all i was think was...**

_Bella Cullen_

_Bella Marie Cullen_

_Isabella Marie Cullen_

**Edward cleared his throat, I must have been staring because he looked at me in an unusual way. I snapped out of it,**

**Bella:"Is there anything I can help you with Edward?" He slightly nodded.**

**Edward: "Um yes there is...I'm here to pick up Jacob Black, he needed to carpool to work today.." I slowly nodded**

**Bella: "Sure, I will go wake him up, why don't you come inside and make youself comfortable." I led him to the living room where he sat on the couch**

**while I walked up the stairs to go wake Jake up. **

**I was on the side of the bed trying to wake him up.**

**Bella**_**: "**__Jake."___**I meant to yell but it came out as a whisper, I was scared of him. But he wouldn't hurt me with company here? or would he, I decided to test me luck.**

**Bella: "JAKE WAKE UP!" I yelled so loud that he jumped up and I cringed.**

**Jacob: What the hell do you think you are doing waking me up at," His eyes flashed to the clock "Shit, it's 7:00 already, why didn't you wake me up Bella?"**

**It wasn't a question, he got up and slapped me. I fell to the floor and held my cheek.**

**Jacob: "Did you at least make breakfast??" I shook my head and he looked so mad that if he were a cartoon steam would be coming out of his ears.**

**Bella: "Your carpool arrived before I could." I stood up and I started to walk down the stairs but he grabbed my wrist and pulled me back.**

**Jacob: "If you say anything to him I swear, I'd sleep with one eye open if I were you." then he threw my wrist down and scooped up his clothes, slammed**

**the bathroom door, I heard the shower turn on. I wrote Jake a note..**

_Jake-_

_I left to the store, we barley have any food._

_I won't be back before you leave fo work._

_see you when I get home :|_

_Bella_

_**I grabbed my purse and practically jumped down the stairs and lost my balance and Edward caught me, it took my alot in my power not to scream when I saw**_

_**Edward , but then I remembered...**_

_**He is carpooling with Jake..ugh.**_

_**Edward: "Going somewhere?" he chuckled "I think you should be a little more careful." **_

_**Bella: "Sorry, carefuls not my thing, I think i will stick with dangerous and clumsy." His eyes glistened with amusement, but then I heard Jacob coming down**_

_**the stairs.**_

_**Jacob: "What the hell are you guys doing?" He look really angry, it took me a minute to realize I was still in Edwards arms. I blushed and casually slipped out**_

_**of his hold and Jacob looked at me like he was trying to say "I will deal with you later", he didn't say it directly because he wanted all his co-workers to think**_

_**he was "perfect". I picked my purse up off the floor, not remembering I dropped it when Edward caught me. I waved goodbye to Edward.**_

_**Bella: "Bye Edward, Nice to meet you," I walked over to Jake and gave him a kiss on the cheek, "Goodbye Jacob" my voice was flat and emotionless when I**_

_**said goodbye to him.**_

_**After I bid my farewells I was in my car and on the way to the supermarket.**_

_(10 minutes later)_

_**I walked around the store in vegatble and fruit isle, I picked out only what was on my list.**_

_**Apples, Kiwi, Cabbage, Lettuce, and other fruits and veggies, But as I was heading over to the checkout line I rammed.. **_

_**SMACK!!!!**_

_**right into to Edward.**_

_**Edward: "Small world." I smiled, but then I frowned **_

_**Bella: "Yeah, aren't you supposed to be giving Jacob a ride to work? what, are you bailing on him?" He chuckled and nodded and held out his hands like a**_

_**was guilty.**_

_**Edward: "Ha, you caught me," he waved me off "No, i'm just grabbing a box of granola bars, for the office." **_

_**Bella: "Oh well you can't live without granola bars, it wouldn't be a office without 'em." he laughed at my sarcasm**_

_**We started walking towards the checkout line together and we were talking like we had known each other for years, but the time ended when we reached**_

_**the cashier.**_

_**Edward gestured for me to get ahead of him**_

_**Edward: "Ladies first." I shook my head**_

_**Bella: "You only have one thing and I have a basket full." He smiled**_

_**Edward: "Do you have a cellphone? Maybe we can swap numbers and get together sometime," when i started to shake me head he quickly added**_

_**"just as friends." I had to smile at him, and I couldn't refuse, but I couldn't let Jacob find out or he would hurt me, or even worse he'd kill me..**_

_Edwards POV_

_**When she smiled my whole world lit up, I wish she was with me, but the closest that would be is "just friends".**_

_**I saw her scrawl something down on a piece of paper and she handed it to me, I started to write down my number but she refused.**_

_**Bella: "I don't think that is such a good idea, you can just call me." I pulled out my wallet and paid for my granola bars, as I walked away I waved to Bella.**_

_**I hope she takes me up on my offer. I walked back to my car with a smile on my face and Jake was in there angry.**_

_**Jacob: "Man what the hell took so long? I just shook my head.**_

_**Edward: "Nothing man, I just thought I saw someone i knew." He mumbled something incoherent under his breath and I drove off,**_

_**my thoughts were only on Bella......**_


	2. She needs me more than anything

**Authors Note:**

**This is where we left off in the story.**

_Edward: "Nothing man, I just thought I saw someone i knew." He mumbled something incoherent under his breath and I drove off,_

_my thoughts were only on Bella......_

_Edwards POV_

_**I was sitting at my desk when I decided to call Bella since Jacob wasn't there, he was here. I picked up my phone and looked at the note Bella had given me,**_

_Here is my number _

_916-111-1111_

_Love Bella :)_

_**I dialed that number and she picked up after 4 rings.**_

_Bella: "Hello"_

_Edward: "Hey Bella, its Edward." I heard her giggling in the backround._

_Bella: "Hi Edward, how is work." I smiled to myself, she is concerned about my work_

_Edward: "Not so good.." I decided to see what she would say towards my answer_

_Bella: "Why, whats wrong? did something happen? did you get fired?" I laughed and rolled my eyes at her panicked voice_

_Edward: "First, its not going so good because I can't see you beautiful face, second nothing happened, and third I am to good at my job to get fired."_

_I could almost feel Bella blush after I admitted how I thought she was beautiful._

_Edward: "Bella, i'm on my lunch break in about twenty minutes, do you want to grab a bite with me?"_

_Bella: "Well..I don't know, Jake comes home for lunch sometimes." _

_Edward: "I can ask him and find out if he is, and if he is not coming home for lunch, will you go." I heard her sigh_

_Bella: "Sure I will, call me back after you find out okay?"_

_Edward: "Will do, bye Bella,"_

_Bella: "Bye"_

_***click***_

_**I got up from my desk and walked from my office across to Jacobs, I heard him grunting whilst a woman was moaning. I knocked on the door.**_

_**Jacob: "WHAT!" I backed from the door for a second, but my anger got the best of me so I pushed open the door and couldn't believe my eyes.**_

_**I saw the receptionist Gianna (naked) riding on top of Jacob (naked also) Jacob glared at me and I shot him a disaproving look.**_

_**Edward: "What the fuck are you doing screwing Gianna when your married to Bella?" Jacob sat the motionless while Gianna got up and struggled to get into **_

_**her jeans.**_

_**Jacob: "Why the fuck do you even fucken care? shes not married to you." I decided it would be best not to piss him off, and just to pretend to be friends**_

_**for the sake of my new growing friendship with Bella.**_

_**Edward: "Okay i'm sorry, I shouldn't be mad at you, when a guy needs to get some a guy needs to get some." Jacob smiled at me, I smiled a false smile back**_

_**I hate him and I didn't think agreeing with him was a picnic either.**_

_**Jacob: "So, what you need man?" **_

_**Edward: "I was wondering were you going home for lunch?" Jacob shook his head.**_

_**Jacob: "Naw, Ima be screwing around with Gia for most of the day, i'm going home when I want to go home, you feel me?" I wanted to shout PRICK right in his**_

_**face but I just nodded and walked out. I sat at my desk and called Bella again, she picked up on the 2 ring.**_

_Bella: "Hello" she sounded desperate_

_Edward: "Waiting to hear the sound of my voice." I teased waiting for her response._

_Bella: "Puh-lease, I was just bored and happened to be by the phone and ..and.....and.., okay maybe I was..just a little bit." I laughed_

_Edward: "So are you up for a afternoon with moi?" she giggled, I felt happy and content like we were together and not her a Jacob._

_Bella: "He's not coming home for lunch?" _

_Edward: "No, Spero che ti piace la mia azienda Bella." I smiled wondering how she would respond._

_Bella: I più definatley sarà," I hear her giggle in the backround, god I loved her giggle. "Bye Edward."_

_Edward: "I will pick you up in 10 minutes."_

_***click***_

_**(10 minutes later)**_

_**I walked up to Bella's doorstep and knocked about 4 times before she opened it.**_

_**I looked up at Bella and it was like I was staring at an angel, she was dressed in H&M dark brown tank top, light blue jeans, and her hairstyle was down and**_

_**curled. I held out my hand, neither of of saying a word, she took it and we walked to my car. 5 minutes later we were in my car driving in silence, but I **_

_**decided it was time to break it.**_

_**Edward: "You look fantastic." She blushed.**_

_**Bella: "Thanks, hey where did you learn to speak french?"**_

_**Edward: "I learned it at the Peninsula College in Port Angeles." I glanced at her and she was looking at me, and we locked eyes for a moment before Bella **_

_**shrieked. I looked up at the windosheild and saw a car heading for us, I swerved to the right and nearly crashed into a tree.**_

_**Bella: "Oh my god, my heart is beating so fast." **_

_**Edward: "Sorry about that." I said not taking my eyes off the road.**_

_**Bella: "So where are we going for lunch?"**_

_**Edward: "Smoke House Resturant, you ever been there?" she grimaced when those words left my lips.**_

_**Bella: "Yeah, thats where Jake proposed to me at." I glanced at her for a second.**_

_**Edward: "If you don't want to go there its fine." she shook her head**_

_**Bella: "We can still go."**_

_(10 minutes later)_

_**Bella and I were at a the far corner of the resturant by the window, Bella was staring out of it so I took this time to observe her.**_

_**I looked at Bella's face then her neck, her shoulders, then her arms wich had a black bruise on it, I felt rage bubbling inside me.**_

_**Edward: "Bella what is that bruise on your arm?" she looked at me then looked at the bruise.**_

_**Bella: "oh..um...er...nothing." I grabbed her arm gently to get a better look at the bruise**_

_**Edward: "Bella I need you to be completley honest with me, did Jacob do this to you?" she bit back he lip, and sunk in her seat and nodded.**_

_**I looked at Bella and I realized that she needed me more than anything in the world.**_


	3. Getting Back

**Authors Note:**

**This is where we left off in the story.**

_I looked at Bella and I realized that she needed me more than anything in the world._

_Bella's POV_

**I sat arcross the tabe from Edward just picking at my mushroom ravioli, he was just sitting there thinking....and i'm scared...i'm scared that if Jacob finds out**

**that I told Edward, he will hurt me..or even kill me, after that thought I pushed my mushroom ravioli away, no way was I going to eat thinking about death.**

**Edward: "**_Bella_**" I heard him whisper, it sounded like he was talking to himself but then he spoke up "Bella, does Jacob beat you?" he didn't make eye **

**contact with me like all the other times when he talked to me.**

**Bella: "**_Yes, he beats me,_**" I whispered, Then he locked eyes with me, he scooted his charis closer to the table and took**

**my hands in his.**

**Edward: "Then why don't you leave him?" I almost laughed, he would never let me leave, I was stuck there until I die.**

**Bella: "I tried, a couple years back, but he caught me and nearly killed me, I haven't tried since then," I tried not to cry but my tears betrayed me and they**

**ran and tran all down my face, Edward picked up his napkin and wiped my face and then he stopped and rub my cheek with the back of his hand.**

**Edward: "Its okay, i'm here to protect you now." I nodded but I was ready to leave this place,**

**Bella: "Excuse me," I said to the waitress at the table behind me.**

**Waitress: "Hi, i'm Jessica, can I help you with anything?" I slightly nodded **

**Bella: "Can we get the check please," she nodded and held up her index finger to say "be right back" and she looked back and winked at Edward.**

**Edward: "Are you ready to go home?" **

**Bella: "Yes, besides you have to go back to work in like 30 minutes, and I have to get home and clean up," **

**The waitress Jessica came back with the check and she handed it to me, I started to take out my wallet but Edward stopped my hand, when he touched my **

**hand electricity shot through my hand and he smiled as if he felt it to.**

**Edward: "Its my treat." he smiled his crooked smile, and looked down and saw his hand was still on mine, he took it off and I blushed and he ran his fingers**

**through his hair, and he pulled out his wallet and grabbed a $20 and put it on the table,.**

(20 minutes later)

**I sat in the passenger seat of his car, while he came and opened my door for me. I walked up to my front door and unlocked it and opened it, but instead of**

**going in I turned around and saw Edward was standing right behind me, smiling a crooked smile, I leaned in closer to him and just as our lips were about**

**to touch, his phone rings**

**I sigh and kiss him on the cheek and I step inside the doorway, turn around halfway and give him a small wave, then I shut the door and got to work.**

_Edward's POV_

**I watched as Bella went into the house as I pulled my cell phone out, and looked at the screen and saw it was Jacob calling, I sighed as I flipped the phone **

**open...**

_(phone conversation)_

_Edward: "Hello."_

_Jacob: "Yeah, its Jacob." _

_Edward: "Oh, right...you need something man?"_

_Jacob: "Well, my dad has cancer and I need to go visit him for a couple of weeks." _

_Edward: "I'm sorry...what does that have to do with me?"_

_Jacob: "I need you to keep and eye on Bella, just watch her from afar to make sure she doesn't try to leave me while i'm gone."_

_Edward: "Why don't you take her with you." _

_Jacob: "My step-mother doesn't like her, so I will just try to make my step-mother happy, since she is thinking about handing down the her family's fortune to me...._

_Edward: "Okay, sure i'll keep and eye out for her, but when do you leave?" _

_Jacob: "Tomorrow morning, I know this is short notice but I will pay you when you get back."_

_I just sighed on the other end of the phone.._

_Jacob: "So, will you do it?"_

_Edward: "Yeah, of course,"_

**And I snapped the phone shut, walked to my car and drove back to the office...**

**I was sitting at my desk thinking about Bella and how I was going to help her when my ex-girlfriend, Tanya walked in wearing a black leather mini skirt, an**

**a gold halter top, and some hooker heels....WTF?**

**Tanya: "Hey Eddie," Tanya flipped her hair and popped her gum**

**Edward: "Tanya, what are you doing here?" she gave me a look saying DUH what does it look like i'm doing here.**

**Tanya: "Its time for us to get back together, you know how our fights go, I do something bad, you leave, I come to get you and "apologize" then we get**

**back together." I just looked at her like she was crazy, I had to break this down for her so she could understand.**

**Edward: "Tanya, we...are...not...getting...back...together...I...told...you...the..next..time...you....cheat..on...me...we...were..through,...you..cheated...any..way**

**so...I..am...moving..on...Okay?" she stood there for a second like the words were finally landing in her brain..**

**Tanya: "You..y..you don't love me anymore?" she started to get angry, she picked up the desk lamp that was on my desk and chucked it at my head. But**

**I ducked in time..**

**Tanya: "Who the fuck is she?" **

**Edward: "Who is who?" **

**Tanya: "The girl you met, I saw you at the resturant with her, brown hair medium height, heart shaped face, no makeup, WHAT IS HER NAME?"**

**Edward: "Tanya I think its time for you to go." I gestured towards the door and she looked at the door and than back at me.**

**Tanya: "I'll go, but I will find out about that little hoe you were with," I saw Tanya reach down and pick something up off the floor and leave...**

_Tanya's POV_

**Once I was outside the office building, I opened up Edwards cellphone, that i picked up off the floor and I went through his contacts.**

_Emmett, his brother_

_Jasper, brother in law_

_Alice, sister_

_Rosalie, sister in law_

_Carlise, his dad_

_Esme, his mom_

_Jacob, his co-worker_

_Bella, ????_

**Hmm i thought as I closed his phone, I will be texting this Bella girl soon enough.........**


	4. Authors Note

**Authors Note: **

**I need some ideas for the next chapter, feel free to send me som of**

**your great ideas.**


	5. I truly do

**Authors note:**

**I do not own twilight.**

**I thank you guys for reading my stories :)**

_Bella's POV_

_**I finished cleaning sooner than I imagined so I had time to make a decent dinner, which was Mediterranean Chicken and a side of**_

_**green beans. Just as I was waiting for the green beans to be done, I heard Jacobs car pull in the driveway. I looked out the window to confirm it was him,**_

_**it was. I was a disapointed because I hoped it was Edward, coming to sweep me off my feet, I know it seems silly but I feel like Cinderella when i'm around**_

_**him, but I pushed those thoughts out of my mind when Jacob walked through te door throwing his jacket and briefcase at me so I could put it away. I stalked**_

_**over to the coat closet and switched the light on, hung his coat up, put his briefcase on the shelf, shut off the light and left the closet to make his plate.**_

_**"Bella," I heard him say, I didnt stop what I was doing I just gave him a quick glance and continued what I was doing. I heard him stand up he came over to me**_

_**and grabbed my shoulders roughly and spinning me around making me drop the plate I was holding, I still wasn't looking at him but he grabbed my jaw and**_

_**made me look at him."Look at me when i'm talking to you Isabella," I stared into his eyes, they looked furious, he took his other hand and ran it down the side**_

_**of my cheek. "Bella,...my dad has cancer," I had always liked Billy, and he knew Jacob was abusive so he would always try to send me money secretly when**_

_**he got a chance but for the past couple of weeks he hasn't been doing so, I guess I know why. I didn't know what to say, so I decided to keep my mouth shut**_

_**during this whole damn conversation. He picked my motionless hands up and brought them to his lips. "I'm going away for a couple of weeks, I'm not going**_

_**to take you with me since, Victoria doesn't like you so much." he said as he started to stroke my cheeks again before grabbing my jaw roughly "But if you try**_

_**any shit while I am gone, I will know." I just nodded and moved his hand off my jaw, he turned around and sat back down "Can I get my food now" he said in**_

_**an irritated voice, well I am irritated to asswhole I thought. I grabbed another plate from the cabinet and fixed him another plate, then I practically threw it**_

_**in front of him, I went upstairs, took a shower and laid down dreaming..about Edward....**_

_Edwards POV_

_**I was sitting in my office at home going through some files when I heard the doorbell ring. I got up and walked down my cherry wood stairs and opened the**_

_**door, I saw Emmett and Rosalie standing there with there kids Eric and Emily. "Hi uncle Edward" Emily said as she jumped into my waiting arms. "Hey **_

_**princess, whats up?" I said rocking her a little. "We just came by for a visit...plus Emmett wanted to talk to you" Rosalie said crossing her arms.**_

_**"Oh okay, well come on in," I beckoned for them to step in "Isn't it kind of late for a visit?" I snuck a peek at the microwave clock, 10:30**_

_**Rosalie took Erics hand and they plopped down on my sofa. "Like I said, Emmett wanted to talk to you," I chuckled at Rose, she was so asertive, "so if you **_

_**don't mind," she gave me a quick glance after she said that "I will take Em and Eric up to the game room so you can talk" she took Emily from me then **_

_**grabbed Erics hand and they went upstairs to the game you. I turned to look at Emmett and he was staring at me intently. "What?" I said throwing my hands**_

_**in the air, he looked at me like I was delusional. "Edward, are seriously screwing with Bella, Jacob will kick you ass for messing with her." he said angrily**_

_**I sighed, I had told Alice about Bella after meeting her the day I took Jacob to work, that little pixie had a big mouth. "God Emmett, I love you to death,**_

_**but you gossip like you a old lady," I was angry but he just chuckled but then he got serious, "Dude are you crazy, do you know what will happen to her if**_

_**Jake finds out that Bella is messing around with you?" I just nodded because if he beat her that bad just for trying to leave, imagine what would happen if **_

_**he knew what was going on between me and Bella. But then I thought about it, we were still at the friends stage, I knew I wanted Bella to be mine from the**_

_**moment I saw her, but I don't know if she felt the same way. I needed to think about that, "Hey Emmett, its a little late maybe we can finish this conversation**_

_**later?" I said, I hope he would say yes and gather up his family and leave. "Sure, I guess it is time to put the rugrats down, but I will call you, maybe we can go**_

_**to lunch?" he said, I wanted to say yes, but I wanted to ask Bella to go to lunch with me so I just shook my head saying I had plans with Bella for lunch, he **_

_**understood and he called Rosalie and the kids down and they left. I walked back upstairs to my bedroom and I drifted off to sleep dreaming of Bella, hoping **_

_**she was dreaming of me too.....**_

_Jacob's POV_

_**I got up out of bed and went to the window, opening the blinds a little not trying to disturb Bella with the light from the sun. I looked at her she was sleeping**_

_**peacefully sprawled out on the bed, I truly did love Bella, she is the love of my life but it pisses me off knowing she wants to leave me, but I know that when **_

_**i'm abusive and horrible she would never dream of leaving me, because she thinks I would kill her if she tried. I really didn't like putting my hands on her but**_

_**ever since the day she tried to leave me, physical abuse seems to be the answer and I am scared that if I try to be a nice, normal, and loving husband, she **_

_**would think I was to kind to put my hands on her and she would be free to leave, but I loved her to much, and I knew she thought I didn't even care. I walked**_

_**to the bathroom and got dressed for work. I thought about yesterday when Edward had Bella in his arms when she almost fell down the stairs, I wanted to**_

_**scream and rant and fucking kill Edward, then beat the shit out of Bella because she hurt me, it felt like my heart was gettting ripped out and that was only**_

_**from a hug. I looked in the mirror and thought about how my life turned out, I hated knowing my wife freaking hated my guts but damnit, she wanted to**_

_**leave and I couldn't let her walk out of my life...again. I went downstairs and I walked to the coat closet and grabbed my jacket and briefcase and I got into**_

_**my car and drove to work, I needed to call Bella and have her pack my things for the trip tonight..**_


	6. Moving on in

_Bella's POV_

_**I woke up to the sound of Jacob's car pulling out of the driveway, which suprised me because I usually have to wake him up and cook his breakfast. I got out**_

_**the bed, I walked to the closet and pulled out a light blue and turquoise tank top, dark denim jeans, and turquoise shoes. I went to the bathroom, flipped the**_

_**light on and took a quick shower, got dressed and went downstairs.**_

_**I was in the process of making a quick breakfast, when I heard the doorbell ring. I walked over to the front door and swung it open..but I saw no one standing **_

_**there, I was about to clost the door, but I looked down and saw a note on the porch.**_

_**I picked it up and read it over...**_

_You have to leave him, you can't_

_live your life being his punching_

_bag, he is not worthy of you_

_you have to get out while you still_

_can. He cheated on you, he's _

_probably been doing it for a long_

_time now. please leave him._

_love,_

_Your Knight In Shining Armor._

_**I folded up the note and stuck it into my pocket, I looked around wondering who could have sent me that note.**_

_**I walked back into the house and I went upstairs and grabbed a suitcase out the bag, I grabbed all my clothes that were in the closet and drawers,**_

_**and all my stuff that was in the bathroom and I threw it all in the suitcase.**_

_**After I got all my stuff into there, I lugged the bag downstairs, to the front porch and I hid it in the bushes.**_

_**I thought that I could go to Jacob's workplace, get Edward to help me leave and we could come back here, get the bag, and I could go stay with my best **_

_**friend Angela Weber. I smiled at the thought, I haven't spoken to Angela in over a month.**_

_**I went to the garage and got on my bike, I know its stupid but its the only transportation I have got. I rode off to the office, hoping to get out of herre safe.....**_

_Edward's POV_

_**I was sitting in the office going over some files, they were the same ones I were looking at last night before I was rudley interuppted by Emmett.**_

_**But I couldn't really focus on the files, I was really thinking about Bella, hoping she got my note and she thought of a way**_

_**to leave him.**_

_**I knew it wasn't going to be easy for her but I just prayed she found away. All of a sudden there was a knock on my door. **_

_**"Come in." I yelled, and my secretary Jessica walked in, **_

_**"Hello Sir, sorry to bother you..but there is a Mrs. Black here to see you and she won't take no for an answer." I nodded my head telling her to send her in**_

_**and to my suprise Bella walked in, she looked like she just watch her best friend be murderd.**_

_**"Bella, what are yo-" she cut me off by running into my arms crying hysterically. I hugged her back tight, then after a few more minutes she pulled away.**_

_**"I need your help." her voice was barley above a whisper,**_

_**"Bella, you shouldn't be here...Jake is here and his office is just across from mine." I said, its not that I wasn't happy to see her, I just didn't want Jake to know**_

_**she was here.**_

_**"He didn't see me, but I need your help leaving him." she said sitting down in a chair across from my desk**_

_**"What do you need me to do?" I was eager to help her get away.**_

_**"I need a ride to my friend Angela Weber's house, I already have a bag packed it's at my house in the bushes." dangit I wanted her to stay with me.**_

_**"You do?" she said, her eyes were wide. I realized that I had said that out loud and I felt my cheeks heat up a little. **_

_**I couldn't find my voice so I just nodded and she smiled.**_

_**"I will stay with you." hearing her say that was like music to my ears, I paged my boss and told him I had to leave early,**_

_**and to my surprise he let me go.**_

_**20 minutes later I was sitting in my car in front of Bella's house while she was snagging her suitcase from the bushes. I thought about what I was getting myself**_

_**into, not only was I in danger but I just put her in danger as well, she opened the back door, put her suitcase back there and got in the passenger seat.**_

_**I drove quickly to my house, when we pulled into the driveway I heard Bella gasp, and I smiled..........**_

_Bella's POV_

_**I gasped when I saw Edwards home, It was amazing. It was yellow with a white trim around it, and it had a brown mini wall surrounding the whole house,**_

_**and it had two white pillars at the front door. The house was also huge.**_

_**"Do you like it?" I heard him ask, I was still dazed by it so I just nodded. Edward go out of the car and opened my door for me and held his hand out,**_

_**I took it without hesitation and we walked into his house and he gave me a quick tour, then I resided to my new bedroom, I unpacked all my clothes and **_

_**nesecities. When I was done with that, I grabbed a book from out of my bag and I started to read...**_

_Tanya's POV  
_

_**I had heard there whole conversation at the office, I knew excatly how to break there realationship.**_

_**I just had to be patient....I had to wait for them to fall in love and then BAM!!! it will break her little heart...**_


	7. SORRY NOT A CHAPTER

**Hey everyone, sorry this is not a chapter. I just wanted to say sorry I haven't posted a new chapter yet**

**things have been pretty hectic this weekend and I will try to post as soon as I can.**

**thanks for understanding,**

**Love,**

**Aaliyah**


End file.
